


No, Fuck You.

by bangchansnaturalcurlyhair



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids
Genre: Chan has a dog, Hate to Love, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smoking, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchansnaturalcurlyhair/pseuds/bangchansnaturalcurlyhair
Summary: Felix is moving overseas to his cousin’s school. He’s not expecting any problems besides being a foreigner. He’s not expecting his cousin to be the most sought after boy in school and he’s definitely not expecting the conflict between his new friends and Chan’s, but this is highschool and nothing’s ever what you expect it to be.OrThe one where 3RACHA and the rest of Stray Kids are not on the best of terms and Felix is not having it.(Title used to be Small Things That Matter)





	1. NORACHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain - Chan  
> Shrek - Changbin  
> The One - Jisung

**NOracha (3) 1:30 am**

**Captain:** WAKE UP HOES

 **Shrek:** Christopher Bang you better be dying or so help me

 **The One:** are you even aware of what time it is

 **Captain:** UNIMPORTANT!

 my plane just landed

 **Shrek:** and?

 **Captain:** AAAAAND I brought home someone v important with me 

 **The One:** did you get a boyfriend while in Sydney? 

 **Shrek:** Hyung you know u can’t get a boyfriend without our approval

We talked about this

 **The One:** we at least have to meet him first

 **Captain:** I didn’t get a boyfriend

 **Shrek:** disappointing

 **The One:** Then whomst?

 **Captain:** FELIX!!!!!!

 **Shrek:** whomst?

 **The One:** Ur dog doesn’t count hyung

 **Captain:** Not my dog!

my COUSIN

 ****my baby cousin Felix is coming to live with me

 **The One:** WAIT FELIX?????

AS IN LEE FELIX? 

THE SUN TO MY MOON??

                THE STARS TO MY SKY???

THE YEE TO MY HAW????

 **Shrek:** what?

 **Captain:** yes Jisung

do we know another Felix

 **The One:** ur dog

 **Captain:** besides my dog

 **Shrek:** I only know ur dog

 **Captain:** Shit!

I forgot I never introduced you two 

well ull be able to meet him on the first day after the break anyways

 **The One:** WAIT HES GOING TO OUR SCHOOL AS WELL?!?!?!?!?!

 **Captain:** that was the general idea yee

 **Shrek:** sweet

 **Captain:** we r gonna be pretty busy until then getting him settled in

gotta show him around the city and everything

 **Shrek:** wack 

Bang Chan being a responsible adult?

wack 

 **The One:** I CANT BELIEVE IT

AFTER ALL THIS TIME

I WILL FINALLY GET TO SEE MY ONE TRUE LOVE AGAIN 

 **Shrek:** I thought squirrels were ur one true love 

 **The One:** shut it shortie

 **Shrek:** I will beat ur ass Han Jisung

 **The One:** u wish u could touch this ass Seo Changbin

 **Captain:** I’m gonna leave now cuz we arrived at home 

 **The One:** Good night Chan-hyung!! Give Felix my love!<3  
**Shrek:** ‘night hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the title and format due to advice from a friend so if it looks bad please for the love of god tell me


	2. Felix vs Human Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized dialogue is in English

Felix knew it was going to be a good day when he woke up covered in sweat with an unbearable weight on his back. _This is what I get for sleeping on my stomach_ , he thought. His neck protested as he tried to turn to get a glimpse of the ten ton beast on his back, and let out an exasperated sigh when he managed to turn far enough to catch sight of soft gold fur.

“ _Felix_ ,” he groaned, shifting as much as he could to gently nudge the dog awake. Unfortunately, his cousin’s dog was fast asleep on top of him, crushing his spine and pressing his windpipe into the bed. “ _Felix, wake up boy_ .” More nudging, still no movement. Felix groaned again and dropped his face onto the pillow, only to reel back from how drenched in sweat it was. “ _Ugh! Gross_ !” He turned to look at the dog again, slowly realizing just how drenched the rest of the bedding was. “ _Alright listen here you demon,_ ” he whispered, “ _either you get off now, or I throw you off. You have five seconds to decide... One.”_

The golden retriever opened one of its eyes with a judgmental look that reminded Felix of the way Chris would look at him when he tried to wake him up on Saturdays.

“ _Two._ ” The dog closed its eye and let out what could have been a sigh. Felix continued to glare at him determinedly. “Three. You don’t want to do this Felix,” he challenged the dog. The animal just let out a huff of hot air that blew the back of Felix’s hair up. “ _Four._ ”

“ _Felix?_ ” The boy’s door creaked open at the question and he maneuvered enough to see his older cousin peeking his head in with a questioning grin. At the sight of his owner and the sound of “his” name, the dog let out a bark right behind Felix’s ear, nearly deafening him, and hopped off the teen’s back onto the floor, scampering out the door with his tail wagging.

“ _I resent that dog,_ ” Felix grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his ears, trying to check if there was any permanent damage. Chris let out a half laugh and opened the door wider, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

“ _You named him._ ”

“ _I should be thanked for that, I was doing God’s work._ _It was either that or let you try and name him Goldie_.”

“ _Hey! Goldie’s a great name_ !” Felix rolled his eyes but grinned at his cousin all the same. “ _Whatever man, just get up and get dressed. We have school today._ ”

“ _Aye Aye Captain_ !” Felix saluted his older cousin, to which Chris rolled his eyes in response and walked out, shutting the door behind him. _Shit_.

 _Of course, school starts today. Of course I let it slip my mind for the past few days while enjoying my time with Chris. Of course I didn’t mentally prepare myself for this bullshit. Shit_ . Groaning, Felix climbed out of bed and walked over to his dresser, pulling his drawers open at random and trying to figure out what was too bland, what was too out-there, and what would probably get him kicked. _No velcro then._

“ _Boys! Don’t forget it's cold outside_!”

“ _Yes, Mom_!”

“ _Got it, Aunt Nicole_ !” Chris and Felix shouted back at the same time. _That’s right, this is Korea, not Australia. Oh well, that’s just an excuse to wear cute hoodies_. Felix pulled on a pair of ripped white jeans, a white t-shirt and a faded, pink hoodie that practically drowned him. He grinned at himself in the mirror, the kind of grin you give yourself when you’re trying to hype yourself up for something that could end up going real bad real fast. After he finished getting completely dressed he grabbed his phone, earbuds, and backpack before leaving his room and hopping down the stairs.

“ _Good morning, Aunt Nicole! What’s for break-shit!_ ” Felix narrowly missed tripping over the other Felix as he sprinted to the kitchen, but before he could steady himself from dodging too far to the right, his foot kicked the corner of the kitchen doorway and down he went, face planting on the tiled floor.

“ _Language, Human-Felix,_ ” his aunt scolded halfheartedly as she made her way over to him.

“ _I was here first,_ ” Felix uttered his usual response to being called such a nickname in an almost robotic way as he picked himself off the floor, dusting himself off before turning to give his approaching aunt a hug.

“ _Good morning to you too_ ,” she giggled as she hugged him. “ _While I don’t have anything for break-shit, I made scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast, if you’re interested in that._ ” The boy swatted at his aunt’s arm with a pout as she laughed.

He made his way over to the stove where the eggs sat, warm in their pan, and scooped some onto a plate before placing a slice of bacon next to them and another slice in his mouth. After sitting down on one of the four bar stools that lined the side of the kitchen island, Felix added salt and pepper to his eggs and then proceeded to steal the cheese container from beside his aunt, who only halfheartedly tried to steal it back as he moved it from her side of the island to his, and adding that to his eggs as well. He grinned wide, contentment washing over him like waves on a beach as he ate.

The Bang kitchen was warm and homey, and it caused this blithe buzz within Felix that started at the center of his ribcage and spread outward to melt his brain and limbs. It was a fairly well-sized kitchen that had enough room for everything in it, but might be considered a bit small if you tried to add any more rambunctious teens to it. The cabinets and drawers were wooden with darker brown, wooden handles, and the countertops were a sandy colored granite that matched Chris' fading bleach blonde hair perfectly. The sink was the usual silver color and was pushed into the corner of the kitchen, with the dishwasher to the right of it and two windows behind it, which poured light into the kitchen and fed the various plants that lived on the counter between the sink and the windows.

There was a series of several different succulents occupying three different short, wide pots by the window on the left. Directly contrasting them to the right were several questionably shaped and colored pots - if you could call them that - holding various herbs and flowers of various shapes and colors. If you ever got the urge to question why there were so many strange looking "pots" in the corner, as Felix often did, you could always turn around the largest pot, that dutifully grew the mint for Mama Bang’s tea, and find the chicken scratch initials ‘C.B.’ scrawled into it, followed by a slightly messier ‘5th Grade’, that Chris' nine-year-old self had desperately tried to make as legible as possible. Felix always thought Chris’ pots made the kitchen look messier than it actually was, but he liked them, and he could tell his aunt and cousin did as well.

Felix shifted his eyes from the pots to the other side of the kitchen, closer to the island where he and his aunt sat, where a stainless steel refrigerator stood and hummed. The refrigerator was covered in magnets holding up pictures, drawings, poems, notes, tickets to special events, and other memories captured by the Bang household. The only place uncovered was an oval-shaped spot in the center where a cluster of children’s letter magnets sat.

“ _That’s new._ ” Felix pointed to a small polaroid to the left of the letter cluster. It was dark, taken at night time under fluorescent street lights, and showed his cousin with two other boys. The first boy was smiling excitedly at the camera, his chestnut hair sweaty, and strands of it hanging in his face. His cheeks were round and puffed up with joy, almost like a chipmunk or a squirrel, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around Chris’ bicep like he was afraid to let go. Chris, of course, did not seem to mind, he was grinning widely at the camera with his eyes closed, and his hair was exceptionally curly. His other arm was wrapped around the second boy, who had tucked himself partially under Chris’ chin and was using his cap to hide his eyes but was smiling shyly at the camera, almost as if he wanted to but didn’t know how. All three of them were dressed in black, a silver chain hanging from Chris’ neck, and above the picture were the words ‘3RACHA FIRST STAGE’ written in his aunts neat but slanted handwriting.

“ _Oh, that’s from last month. I took it after Chris, Changbin, and Jisung’s first actual concert. They were pretty excited, although Changbin still won’t smile for my pictures, not without me asking._ ”

“ _Wait they performed?_!” Felix half screeched, almost falling off his stool in shock.

“ _Who performed?_ ” Chris asked with a yawn as he popped into the kitchen, stopping to pet the dog as he went.

“ _You performed and you didn’t tell me?!_ ”

“ _Oh yeah. That happened right before break so I never got the chance with everything going on. I’m sorry Lix._ ”

“ _It’s fine_ ,” Felix pouted. “ _I just wish I could have been there_.”

“ _I took our Felix though, so you were there in spirit_ ,” his aunt reassured him with a joking smile.

“ _Stooooop,_ ” Felix whined. Chris soon joined them at the island after feeding the dog and they continued eating in comfortable silence. It wasn’t until Felix stood to take his and his aunt’s plates to the sink that the silence was broken. Glancing back at the newest addition to the refrigerator, Felix suddenly set down the plates and took a handful of Chris’ wavy, bleached hair and frowned. “ _I’m destroying all your straighteners._ ”

“ _The fuck?_ ”

“ _Christopher_!”

“ _Sorry, Mom_.”

“ _Aunt Nicole, look what Christopher did to his hair_.”

“ _I see that Felix, sweetie. He does it all the time_.” Felix’s mouth fell open as a mix of surprise and confusion filled his eyes.

“ _Why the fuck_ -”

“ _Language! Am I raising fucking animals_?” Felix and Chris both quirked an eyebrow at her, receiving her don’t-fuck-with-me-kids look in return and quickly mumbling their apologies.

“ _Why don’t you just leave your hair curly?_ ” Felix pouted, picking back up the plates and going to the sink.

“ _Because it's weird?_ ” Felix gave him an incredulous look when Chris joined him at the sink with his own plate.

“ _And what? You're normal?_ ”

“ _Why? Does it look bad like this_?”

“ _No,_ ” Felix grumbled. The two of them quickly washed their plates and moved to grab their bags and coats, Felix grabbing a thick black one as Chris reached for his leather jacket. “ _I just...I hate it when you try to hide your curls_.”

“ _And I hate it when you hide your freckles._ ” Felix’s frown deepened and he reached to touch his cheek subconsciously, pulling his hand away when he realized he’d smudge his foundation. The two put on their shoes at the door, Felix still frowning, and turned when Aunt Nicole approached the door to hug them goodbye.

“I love you, have a good day,” Chris mumbled in Korean into his mother's shoulder as she held him.

“I love you too, don’t do anything stupid at school.” Chris laughed.

“ _No promises_.” Aunt Nicole rolled her eyes before turning and pulling Felix into his own hug.

“Stay safe and contact me or Chan if anything’s wrong, okay?”

“ _Yes, Aunt Nicole_.”

“In Korean.”

“Yes Aunt Nicole,” Felix huffed, waving as he walked out the door and to the car.

“Keep him safe, okay?”

“Yes, Mom, I will.” Chris waved as well before following his younger cousin out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post the chapter. I'm going to try and post every other week at the latest, but we'll see how well that goes with everything I have coming up.  
> Also shoutout to Robynbreeze02 for editing for me, you are literally a goddess man thank you so much!


End file.
